Seth's Angel
by rosesandsouffles
Summary: When Seth is left ot babysit Nessie and a blond haired angel falls out of the sky problems arise when he imprints and she needs with the flock. But honestly what damage can this do. SETH IMPRINT STORY NO FLAMES. Crossover: Twilight/Max Ride/Book to guess
1. Screams

**Thank you to all who reviewed.I want to give a special thanks to Ainsaboo. Thank you again. I was so happy. I didnt think this story would hit off. Sorry about the wait. I know its holidays here but I still had school work. Crappy I know. **

**This chapter will have Bellas POV, Nessies POV, Carlisles POV, Seths POV, Maxs POV and of course Angels. Sorry bout all the changes but its important. **

**I dont own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephanie and James do.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**NESSIES POV**

**I** went outside because _Supernatural _finished. Man those boys were hot but I still love Jake better. I dragged Seth outside with my rope. He sat on the grass while I was skipping

_Nessie and Jake sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_then comes baby in the carrage._

_How many babies will I have_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

6.

**S**eth looked at me like he was saying _As if your mum would let you._ I know but a girl can dream right? I heard a noise like a gunshot. I didnt know if Seth heard it but I know I did. I looked up and a girl was falling out of the sky. I caught her. She was very pretty. She had blond hair. Her top was ripped and her jeans were dirty. Aunty Alice would have a ball with her. I couldnt tell her eye colour cause her eyes were closed. Her wings were white but still so dirty and limp. HANG ON she had wings. This was freaky.

**S**eth was just staring. Uh oh. I know this look. He imprinted o this weird winged girl.

"Nes, call you dad and your grandfater. I think she needs medical attention." Seth finally said. Now that he mentions it, I felt something along my hands. She smelt weird.

**G**ently I passes her to Seth and ran inside. I picked up the phone and dialled the number that was drilled into my head.

**Hello** daddy said

_._I replied((Daddy help. A girl fell out of the sky and she needs medical attention but I think Seth I think she has wings))

**Dont worry sweetie, just call grandpa and we will be home soon.**He told me. Then he hung up. I called the hospital and askes for Carlisle Cullen polieltly. When I heard his voice through the speaker I told him the same thing I told daddy and he told me to put a towel on the lonuge, lay her there and put pressure where the wound it until he justs there.

**I** retold the message to Seth and we did that. There was a bullet wound just under the start of her wing. I dont think it hit anything important but I was no doctor. We just had to wait for daddy, mummy and grandpa to come home.

**BELLA POV**

**I **raced up to the lion. Both me and Edward loved them and we made a bet each time we went hunting to see who got most. It was usually Edward but I think he has got a lot on his mind so I think I won today.

**I **looked over to my wonderful husband to see him on the phone. With my heightened sences I could tell that it was Renesmee. She sounded panicky. Did sh just say Seth imprinted on a girl with wings. Ohh boy. Edward looked at me and told me that our trip was cut short. We began to run home when worring thoughts filled my mind.

_**W**as she dnagerous?_

_**D**id she want to hurt us?_

_**H**ow did she gets wings?_

**E**dward looked at me and said"Love, dont worry. Shes injured so if she wanted to cuase us harm she couldnt."

Crap shield was down. I put it up and ran through the thoughts yet again. We ran up to the house as soon as Carlilse car pulled up. Edward nodded. He must have been asnwering Carlisle thoughts. We all hurrried in the house.

**Carlisle POV**

**M**y day was fine until I got a call from my grandaughter. She sounded stressed but wouldnt you if a girl with wings fell out of the sky and your werewolf babysitter imprinted.

I told Sue-Anne that there was a family emergancy and I needed to go home. I did what Bella called "Dazzeling' her. Hey it worked. I got in my car and raced home.

**I** got home just as Edward and Bella ran up. _Did Nessie call you_ I asked edward in my mind. He nodded. We walked in the house to see a blond girl on the couch shivering. She had a sheen of sweat of her forehead and Seth was holding a black towel on her back. She looked about 12. I told Edward to get my bag. Bella sat on the opposite end of the room holding Ness-Renesmee. Renesmee was showing Bella all that had happened. When Edward came back down I moved the towel away and saw that under her wing there was a bullet wound. It looked like it just hit her Lungs. No wonder she was breathing funny. Her heart beat was normal so I couldnt tell if she was going to be okay. Her breathing became jaggered and her heart slowed more.

**I** picked her up and moved to my work area. I put her down on the metal table. This place was my surgury away from work. Edward came up to help me. I removed the bullet from her back and cleaned the wound. The door open and we could hear Alice ranting about the shop assistant. You could the calm waves jasper was sending out. So she didnt see about this little girl.I looked at Edward and "thought"_Why cant she smell the blood? _

"Her blood isnt appertising to anyone. Even Jasper." wow_._

**I **quickly picked her up and brought her down stairs. Edward told me how Seth was starting to get worried. When we came down Alice stopped ranting and looked at the little gril with intrest. I gave her to Seth who was hovering by my side since I came down the stairs. He sat down and gently whispered loving nothings in her ear. He really liked or loved her. Jasper looked questionaltly at me but I nodded to Nessie. She ran over to Jasper and Alice. Then she put her hand to there faces and they saw what she saw. Nessie then ran over to me and did the same thing. I saw the TV, then skipping, hearing the BANG and the little girl falling down.

**I **smiled at her and she smiled back. I wonder what her name is.

"Can I put her some where?" Seth asked.

Rosalie and Emmett were busy in there room. Alice looked at Jasper like they were going ot get busy and Edwards old room is for Nessie. Esme was decorating our room so I told him to put her in the surgury. He did and came down for some food I think. Ahh nope. A glass of water for the winged girl.

"I want you to answer my questions later" Alice called as she and Jasper went upstairs.

**Maxs POV**

**W**e were all flying over Forks, Washington. It was a rainy little town but creepy voice told me we had to.

_Max, forks will bring great love for one of the flock_

Great. Welcome back voice.

We heard the metal humming long before we saw the flyboys. They had guns attached to the hands.

"Remember that if we are split up go to the highest point of Goat Rocks."

**BANG**

I turned around to see Angel fall down to the ground

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed.

_Come find me_ I faintly heard Angels voice in my mind and I made it my mission to find her.

"Report" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Broken nose" replied Iggy

"Im fine" Nudge said. That had to be one of the most shortest sentences Nudge has ever said.

"good" Fang said. Sure always the silent type I loves. Shut up max. bad max.

"WE HAVE TO GET ANGEL!!!!!!" Gazzy shouted. I nodded my head while tears were streming down my face,

"My heart hurts" said Total. I looked at him. " I miss Angel." he said. I understood what he ment.

**W**e set up camp at the point. We had to find Angel. What if the remaining Itex people found her. I held out my left fist and they stacked it on top. We were missing a hand but we will get it back. We laid down for a sleepless night. Half way through the night I got something I thought I would never get again. I got a brain explosion. I sat up straight in the tree clutching my head. It hurt so much. I saw Angel being taken care of. I saw her getting married and having wolf phasing flying babies. Eraser? Slowly the pain ebbedd away and I could move again. Fang was on watch and saw me. I told him what I saw and what I thought.

"Angels not that stupid to be drawn in by an eraser." He told me. He's got a point.

**I **settled down for sleep without any attack.

**Seths POV**

**W**hen I first saw this girl I thought she was an angel but now I think shes even better than an angel. If thats possible. I put her down and went downstairs so I could get her some water and get me some food. I walked back upstairs. I sat next to her. How was I going to tell her that I am a werewolf and I imprinted on her. I can totally imgaine that converstation. I think she has blue eyes. I kept having fantacies of us just talking and grow old with kids. I thinking that until eventually I fell asleep

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I** slept for about 2 hours when I heard someone scream bloody murder. You dont know someone to scream like that until you hear this girl. Everyone came up and looked at. _Tell them I didnt do it. I fell asleep and woke up to her screaming_ I told Edward to tell the others.

**Angels POV**

**M**y back was killing me whe ni woke up. I hurt to look around. Slowly I opened my eyes. I saw a white roof and white walls. There was the anisepicttiy smell that I knew all too well. The first thing that popped into my mind was ITEX. I saw a black haired dark tanned skined boy. I screamed. I screamed so bad my lungs hurt even more than they should. The boy woke up others came in the room. The others were incredibly pale and beautiful

T_ell them I didnt do it. I fell asleep and woke up to her screaming _I heard the first boy say.

_Shes terrified Edward_. The Blond boy thought. Was he like Fang but he didnt have to touch people. The bronze haired boy's lips were moving so fast I could hear the words but they hurt my ears. A women with caremal coloured hair walked over to me and held me close, like a mother would. Slowly I stopped screaming and I had tears down my face. My back hurt and so did my throat and lungs. She gently put me down.

**I** opened my mouth to ask a question but the first boy said "think your questionsand we can hear them." Ahh they had a mind reader. Must be this Edward dude. No. I will do one better. I pushed my question into the nice ladies mind.

_Whats all your names?_

She looked pretty surprised but answered me any way.

"This is Carlisle, my husband," she pointed to the eldest blond man, "Edward" the bronze haired boy, "Bella' his wife" a brunette girl, "Alice and her husband Jasper," the pixie girl and the blond boy who told Edward I was scared, "Emmett and hid wife Rosalie" the big muscel man and the spoiled blond bitch. Edward looked like he was holding back laugher, "this is Nes-Renesmee, Jacob and Seth." Rensemee looked like she was Edward and Bellas daughter. "She is" Edward told me. I nodded to show I understood. Jacob was standing next to her looking at me like I am a freak. I know I am so there. And Seth was the boy in the room to begin with. "And my name is Esme" the nice lady said.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

_You should know ITEX_

I thought to all of them.

"Sweetie we arnt ITEX" Rosalie said'

_Abigail _I lied

"Thats a beatuiful name" Bella said. I blushed.

I tried to move my wing but it hurt so much. Carlisle came and gently pulled it out. Esme helped me up and Carlisle looked at my back. I heard Max's thoughts. After carlisle helped me, Max and the flock dropped trough window. I told them to lie about there names and my name was Abigail.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie snapped


	2. Vampires?

**Hii me again. Just wanted to thank everyone for my great reviews. This is the third chapter of Maximum Twilight and again lots of POVs but ehh you get what you are givin**

**This chapter we will have :**

**Bella, Max, Edward, Angel, Seth, Sam, Alice.**

**So remember, you add to any alert or favourite, please review. My inbox in full of alerts but hardly any reviews. So _pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeee_.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Bella POV**_

The crazy girl with pale tan wings that had white streaks landed through the window and Rosalie asked very meanly- Who the hell are you?- I felt a little weird. A boy with black hair and black wings came through the hole and held tan wings back. A dark skinned girl joined them. She had tawny wings. Another came in. Blond hair, pale. Unfoucsed blue eyes. His wings were golden/yellow. And another little boy who looked like he could be Abigail's brother came in. His wings were brown with white spots. They also had a dog. The dog sat with Abigail. They went over to Abigail and looked her over.

"Can you fly?" asked the first girl. The one who looks like she is in charge.

Abigail shook her head.

Rose asked her question yet again and they answered.

"Hi. My name is Paige," said the leader, "the dude with the black wings is Nick," the boy with golden wings snickered when he heard Nicks name, I wonder why, "The girl with dark skin in Monique, the boy with gold wings in James," I stiffened at the name and Edward held onto me. Paige looked over and shurgged it off. " and the last little dude is Abbies brother Jason."

We looked at her and she took authority.

"Can we stay here till Abby is healed?" Paige asked Esme.

"Of course dear." Esme replied in a motherly tone. Rosalie and Esme flittered down stairs to fix up some food for the guests when Abigail softly called down the stairs "Watch out we all have huge appitites." she giggled but that was cut off by a cough.

Carlisle ran over to her and checked her back. The weird brid people looked ridgid like they didnt like doctors or small spaces or both. Renesmee yawned at my side but before I could take her to bed, Jason asked who we were. We went through the introductions yet again.

_**Maximum Rides POV**_

We used our compass like abilities to find Angel. We found a huge house in the middle of the forest. We circled it and we realised that she was on top level so if we went through the roof and asked her we would be good cause we could see her again. We went through the window roof things and jumped in frount of Angel

_Max_ she thought to my mind

_Use false names and I gave mine a Abigail. Do you want me to tell the others'?Also there is a mind reader with them. Block your minds to anyone but me._

_**Yer**_ I told her so she did.

I told them that I was paige, Fang was Nick(iggy laughed at that cause when we met the red haired wonder I called him Fnick) Iggy was james( Brunette stiffened with that one. What ill ask her later) I used Nudges name she was going to have if she didnt have wings. I aslo told them that Gazzy was Jason.

I asked we couls stay and two women went down stairs and Angel told her we had huge appitites. That was an understatement. She giggled at the end but coughed. The oldest blond dude went and looked at her back, Either he was a pervert or a ..._doctor. _Being in small places with a doctor aint the best thing. I looked at my flock they looked like me. The young girl yawned and the burnette was going to take her to bed but Gazzy told them to introduce themseles.

Brunette was Bella. Renesmee was the yawning girl, Carlisle was the doctor, Esme and Rosalie were downstairs, Emmett was the big muscels man, Jasper looked more emo than Fang. Angel looked at me and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes. Jacob was protecting Renesmee and Seth was watching Angel a little too closely.

" Would you kids like something to eat?" Esme asked as she walked though the door with some soup. She gave it too Seth and he started to feed Angel like shes un able to do it herself. Gazzy nodded and Esme told him that it was in the kitchen. He was down like a flash. He could at least at TRY to act human. Angel laughed a little but went back to her soup. I walked down stairs to find Gazzy just sitting, waiting for me. The flock followed Gazzy's idea.

"Is it poisned?" I asked Rosalie

"No?" she replied in a question than an answer herself.

"Why would it be poisined?" Esme asked.

"Bad upbringing" Nudge replied. Thats my little motor mouth. She sat on Iggy's lap. It amazed me how they could have a relationship with all this crap with Itex and keep it from us. Even mind reader Angel. Me and Fang were getting close. I mean we sneak a kiss in now and then but none of the flock know but Angel might. Like I said above. Mind Reader. We ate our food and Esme showed us to our rooms. We were about to go to bed but we all walked into Angels room and did our fist stack. Everyone else looked on in amazment. We all kissed her good night and went to sleep. Iggy was on watch. I know what your about to say. Why is a blind guy on watch? Well this blind guy had amazing senses. If someone sneezed in town Iggy would here it.

_**Sams POV**_

I waited till the others went ot bed for when I knocked on the door. I could tell when somone had imprinted. I have been Alpha longer then Jake so I would know. Seth had imprinted.

I knocked on the door and Emmett opened the door. They must have been able to smell me. I wanted to know how Seth and Jacob could stand the smell. I followed Emmett up the stairs to Seth. I looked and him and he was just looking at a young girl with blond hair blue eyes and white wings. Must be part of the flock.

You might want ot know how I know the flock. I know cause when I first turned to a wolf, ITEX captured me thinking I was a rouge Eraser. The flock set me free when I told them I was good. For some reason they let me go. Huh it ws weird cause I did some research and they never help people. But I wanst complaining. I moved my head signailing to go talk outside. Seth nodded and told the girl to go sleep and he would be here when she woke up.

We went outside and we phased so only Edward could here us. Luckily no noe else would phase. I told them what I felt and I did this with all the pack hat imprinted. Except Jacob.

((Seth is italics and Sam is Underlined))

Do you know her name?

_Abigail_

Is she safe?

_I think so_

What do you think about the wings?

_I dont care. She looks so sweet._

Phase back and go to her.

He nodded and went up.

_**Edwards POV**_

When Seth and Sam went outside, I went to go put Renesmee to bed. I saw that James was sitting out the door.

"Why are you there?" I asked

"Its not that we dont trust you its just its a habit." he told me.

I nodded but realsed he was blind so I "humm hmm"ed. Bella was already in with Rensmee and our child was asleep.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I dont know. Should I feel scared around James?"

"No, I dont think he can hurt you. I mean he isnt a vampire like James and honestly, hes blind"

We heard a growl and he sounded like he was telling Abigail what we had talked about.

"JASPER MAKE ALL THINGS THAT CAN SLEEP, SLEEP" I called to Jasper. All I heard was a thump and they were out like a light. There heart-beats were still so fast. Well all but Abigails. It seemed that she was not that injured and the bird people are. Or maybe thats just how it is. I wouldnt know. Bella and myself walked down stairs to see my family there. We needed to talk.

"Do you know who these people are?" asked Rosalie to Carlisle  
"I have heard of creatures that have avian DNA is there system. They were allsupposed to be dead. But know we have Six of them and a dog in our house right now!" Carlisle exclaimed.  
"But why did Seth have to imprint?" Alice whinned. She couldnt see these bird creatures and she hated it.

"You cant help imprinting." Jasper has said.

"I honestly dont care bacuse if Seth imprinted that means the little girl will stay and that means the weird bird kids too" Emmett exclaimed

"Emmett baby, they have names you know" Rosalie told him.

"We cant. We are vampires. We could slip up." Bella said. Always careful.  
"They dont smell right, like birds and human and I know that makes sense but you know." I told them

We heard a creak and Abigail fell down the stairs.

_**Seths POV**_

When the girl woke up I saw that he eyes were blue. Just as I thought. When Esme brought the soup she asked if I could feed her casue she couldnt move her arms without hurting herself. Esme got the same thought and gave me the soup. She gave a strange look to paige half way through. Must have been a thought.

Abigail looked at me in digust after Sam let me back in but I didnt think of it much

Eventually she went to sleep after the others came in a did a fist stack. All left hands. James was left on watch. Why would they need a guy to watch little less a blind guy.

Abigail sat in intensly and looked at the door. She opened her mouth but I heard

"JASPER MAKE ALL THINGS THAT CAN SLEEP, SLEEP" from Edward.

Then I felt so sleepy I passed out.

(**(sozz Seths POV is in it much but hes got s big part soon. I promise))**

_**Angels POV**_

After Edward told Jasper to make us sleepy. I told to flock to fake sleep. They did. They went down stairs. We heard some amazimg things. They were _VAMPIRES_. Holy SHIT. Sorry Max. but our blood smelt different. I went to walk down another step but I fell.

((**I thought to end it there but ehh I will give you some more people))**

Edward picked me up but I jerked away.

"Vampire" I whispered.

"We are not going to hurt you" Edward told me.

Carlisle came up to me and looked at my back. Apparently I had opened my stiches. He quickly re-sewed them. He had a generous look.

"Tell us about you past!" Max demanded as she went the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Why didnt Jaspers power work on you?" Alice asked questionatly.

"We have a mental mind sheild that works on defensive powers not offensive."Fang explained.

The cullens looked amazed. Well they havent heard Fang speak yet. They just thought that he couldnt speak like Iggy couldnt see.

((I am putting the stories in to make it longer. But I will summerise the stories. If you are a massive fan..please make sure I got nothing wrong. Skip if you have read the books.))

"I was born in Londen in the early 16th century. My father killed things like Vampires and witches and I was going to be just like him. But on a raid, I was bitten. I fed of animals and got many degrees in medicine. I am a trained doctor and I have never killed anyone. We are safe. I am the oldest. About 372. Then comes Jasper in age"

"Thanks Carlisle.. I was a soldier turned for a newborn war in 1863 Texas. I killed humans and I am not proud of it. I am the second newest to this life and I havent killed a human in 50 years. Edwards next.I can feel "

"I was dying in 1918 at age 17. It was the spanish influenza. Carlslie saved my life as a dying wish from my mother. I can read minds. I am about 138. I fell in love but I will let Bella tell that story. Alice is next..."

"I dont remember my past but from information I obtained..i was in a mental institution. I can see the future and am very pixie like. It was my visions that helped me not to go carzy..that helped me find Jasper and the cullens. I love shopping and you are going all better.I am about the same age as Edward. Esmes next!!"

"I am very compassionate. Carlisle saved me from when I jumped off a cliff because my only baby boy died. I am happy that I got all my new children but I love nursing you guys. Rosalie Next."

"I was turned by force. My fianncee' raped me and left me to die in . I was always beautiful" man shes full of herself, "but turned even more was I was turned. I killed my fiancee' in my wedding dress. Baby Emmett, your turn."

"I was in a forest because my folks kicked me out. I was mauled by a bear. I waited for death but I felt the venom courising though my vains. I first saw my Rosie and love at first sight. Lets just say..that we knocked down three houses.........Take it away Bella"

"When I was seventeen I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I met Edward and he hated me. Just because he wanted my blood more than everything. Eventually we fell in love and I was chased by a Vampire named James. Then after my 18th birthday and Jasper attacked me, Edward left. Months later I had to save him. Then we got engaged and newborns attacked. Then we got married and had Renesmee. She nearly killed me. I can block my mind and put it around others. Renesmee can show her memories when she touches you. She is half. So she needs human food and blood."

After that, we fell asleep

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Please Review**


	3. Powers and Past

**Hey.......  
I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews but for the last chapter I got like three reviews. Thats why it took this long to update but I want to say that ****Ainsaboo**** my apostraphie button doesnt work cause my school keyboreds are crap and I am typing a school.  
And too ****queenlivi14 ****Angel just thinks that because Sam turned into a wolf and she had bad experiences with wolf/people.**

**But this chapter is dedicatated to ****Ainsaboo**** cause you gave me the best review ever.**

**I dont own **** Twilight**** or ****Maximum Ride****.**

**POVs in this chapter: Angel, Carlilse, Rosalie and Max(( Sorry..No Seth this chapter))**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_XOXOXOXOXOXO_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

As the brid children fell asleep we looked at them. We brought them to Alice and Jaspers room. They looked so peacefull while asleep but when awake they are always on alert. We had another family meeting.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked  
"We try to get them to open up and explain what ITEX is. Then we explain the concept of Imprinting cause that will be pretty weird for Abigail (**(A/N: They dont know their real names YET)**)." Bella replied.  
Edward agreed but I mean he agrees to everything that chick says. Opps he's growling at me

_Sorry Edward but its true_

I thought to him. He looked at me sharply and then looked away. So that was the plan. Try to get them to open up and then tell them more about our lives cause they fell asleep before we could explain ourselves fully. Esme and Rosalie stayed behind while the rest of us went hunting. Apart from Jake, Seth and Sam who finally became good friends with us

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I really wanted to know more about their past with ITEX but they dont give up secrets easily. While hunting I asked myself these questions. Edward was getting pissy at me for the thoughts running throuhg my head but he didnt say any thing bacuse those thoughts were going through his head(i think).I pounced on a deer and the soothing blood ran down my throat. I hated what I was but that didnt mean I couldnt enjoy the beauty.

When we got home Emmett and Jasper went on Xbox to play games, Alice went on her touch screen design program which Carlisle and Edward changed it too react to coldness instead of heat((AN: That is from _midnight sun_)), Esme went planting, Edward Bella and Nessie went outside to play or something, Carlisle went to check on Abigail and I went to see if the internet had anything on the winged kids.

At _google_ I typed in _Winged kids_ and got an article from New York.

_Miricle or Illusion? Superhuman or Genetic Freaks_

_Only days ago, seven children were seen "fly" staight out of  The Garden Taven. Witnesses say it was amazing but confusing_

I stopped reading there. I clicked on another one which was positive. It was saying that the _bird kids_ were in Antartica helping the world. But the names were different. _Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy _and little _Angel. _ Angel looked like Abigail but a hell of a lot younger. Hum, maybe they are the same ones.

_Edward, can we ask them and let them show there powers and show ours. PLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE _ I begged in my head. I heard two laughs. A deep Edward laugh and a little Abby laugh. I knew she was a mind reader but I didnt know how powerful.

I heard Edward tell Carlisle and he called everyone down stairs. We all sat around the table. Vampires on one side, Werewolves on the other side and bird mutants on the other. The only dividing lines were Seth holding Abigail and Jake holding Nessie.

_**Max's POV**_

Vamp dr man called us all down stairs and we sat around the tables. It looked like there was three groups. The vamps..the mutants(yay us-note the sarcasm)..and the others. Only breaking was Seth and Angel and Jacob and Renesmee. They might want us to tell them bout our past.

_Max, they want to know but we can tell them. We can trust them. I mean they told us we were vampires and there pasts. They have a right to know._

Angel told me in my head. I slightly nodded just a little to agree with her.

"Before we start, I just want you to know that Sam, Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth are werewolves." Vamp dr told us.

WAIT- werewolves..like erasers.. And I got up to start to move Angel away from Seth but Angel asked me to stop. She told me that he has been nothing but nice to her and his thoughts were full of love and admoration not death and killing us. The others are just glad he is happy. So I sat back down.

"Can you please tell us about your past?" Rosalie asked.

So I began.

"My name isnt Paige. Its Max..Maximum Ride. Nick is actually Fang, James is Iggy, Monique is Nudge, Jason is Gazzy..Dont ask why and Abigail is Angel. I can fly really, really, really fast. And I can also shut down all my organs. I also can move anything to do with air.

Fang could turn invisible and still move around. He can feel peoples emotions like an empath, but only when he touched them. Also he has a sheild. Like Bella but on a bigger scale.

Iggy can see things on a white background, tell who people are by a touch of feather or hand,cook really well and "see" colours when he touched them.

Nudge can see the past when she touchs it, become magnetic at will and control fire and water/ice.

Gazzy-my biological brother- can mimic peoples voices perfectly and throw sound around. He also can make little green mushroom clouds from the rear end.

Then theres Angel. I can read minds, control minds, push my thoughts into others mind, change my apperance, breathe underwater and talk to all animals." I explained.

_**Angels POV**_

Max told them our real names and powers. I asked Max if I could tell them bout ITEX. Max agreed.

_ITEX is the organization that gave us wings. We were born with them but some of our parents let this happen and some didnt know. Gazzy and me were sold to the white coats. While Fang, Nudge and Iggs ddint know. Maxs parents knew. Her dad is a whitecoat. ITEX make erasers and flyboys. They want to erase us. They want to kill us but we can easily fight. Thats how I got hurt. Stupid flyboys._ I told them in my came up and gave me a hug.

"Can you show us your powers?" Sam asked. I looked at Max and she nodded.

We flew outside and Gazzy started. Alice laughed. She saw what he did.

He made his little clouds and the vampires gag because of there perfect smell. He also mimiked Rosalie's voice and threw the sound of the werewolves bark.

Nudge threw a fireball at a tree then froze the tree but it melted. Then she became magnetic. She drew all metal things and that was funny...i mean the look on Esme's face.

Fang turned invisible and snuck up on Emmett. Emmett shrieked like a little girl. Everyone laughed. Then he touched Bella and told us she was feeling giddy. She smiled sheepishly.

Iggy touched the house and told them the house was white. He couldnt really explain the rest of his powers.

Max did three laps around the forest in 15 seconds. Then she stopped all her oragns and the cullens couldnt hear her heart. Then she changed the air currnets that made it really windy but soon stopped.

Then I changed myslef to look like Bella. I changed back. They already knew about my mind reading and pushing thoughts into there minds. So I made Emmett moo like a cow. I couldnt show them how I breathed under water because Carlise wouldnt let me anywhere near the water and there was no animals around. We went around doing our thing. Mine was just hanging and getting too know seth. He was really cool. He also told me about imprinting and I didnt mind. We just talked while holding hands. Max and Fang were watching. We had a great day. I fell asleep in the room Seth usually stays in. We just fell asleep in a loving embrace,

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_XOXOXOXOXOXO_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**I havent read the fifth book yet so sorry if I get facts wrong. Keep the review coming. Also three updates in ten mintues. Go mee.**


	4. School

**Hi......i had a request for this and here it is...Thank you for all the reviews. They are awesome.**

**This chapter holds:Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Bella's POV...... Keep reviewing!! Love you all**

**Charmed-Vampire XD**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Max's POV**_

Here I am. Just standing here. My horror. School-gulp-. How I got here. That's a sad story

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O--FLASHBACK--X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O **

_We woke up two days ago. Saturday. Dr. Vamp. Dude wanted to talk to us.  
"I know you had a past past with schools, but I enrolled you guys into Forks high." He said.  
Instantaneously our jaws dropped.  
"Well I did that when I didn't know your past. I'm sorry but you can't back out now."  
As if that made anything better. _

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.--END--FLASHBACK--X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

So now I'm here at Forks High School gates. Stupid Dr. Vamp. Dude. We walked to the office to get our schedules.  
"Hi. My name is Paige Wing. And this is Nick Hawk, Monique Dawn, James Finch, Jason and Abigail Eagle."  
She gave us our schedules. Stupid Carlisle giving us bird related last names. Stupid Vampires. My schedule was:

_**Paige Wing Grade 11**_  
**Period One  
**_Trigonometry- Mr Corbett Room 6  
_**Period Two  
**_English- Mrs Mead Room 23  
_**Period Three  
**_Music- Ms Gooch Music Room 2  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_Geography- Mr McNeil Room 10  
_**Period Five  
**_Gym- Couch Armitage_

While Fang had:

_**Nick Hawk Grade 11**_  
**Period One  
**_Trigonometry- Mr Corbett Room 6  
_**Period Two  
**_Gym- Couch Armitage  
_**Period Three  
**_Music- Ms Gooch Music Room 2  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_ Geography- Mr McNeil Room 10  
_**Period Five  
**_English- Mrs Mead Room 23_

Iggy schedule was:

_** James Finch Grade 11**_  
**Period One  
**_Music- Ms Gooch Music Room 2  
_**Period Two  
**_Gym- Couch Armitage  
_**Period Three  
**_Trigonometry- Mr Corbett Room 6  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_ Geography- Mr McNeil Room 10  
_**Period Five  
**_English- Mrs Mead Room 23_

Then Nudge had:

_** Monique Dawn Grade 9**_  
**Period One  
**_History- Ms Miller Room 28  
_**Period Two  
**_Music- Ms Gooch Music Room 2  
_**Period Three  
**_Gym- Couch Armitage  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_English- Mrs Mead Room 23  
_**Period Five  
**_Italian- Miss Rohne Room 5_

Gazzy had nearly the same as Nudge.

_**Jason Eagle Grade 9**_  
**Period One  
**_Geography- Mr Nix Room 20  
_**Period Two  
**_Music- Ms Gooch Music Room 2  
_**Period Three  
**_Gym- Couch Armitage  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_English- Mrs Mead Room 23  
_**Period Five  
**_Italian- Miss Rohne Room 5_

Then little Angel had a totally different schedule. I was surprised to see her. I thought the Doctor would have made her stay home but her schedule was:

_**Abigail Eagle Grade 8**_  
**Period One  
**_English- Mr Hunter Room 23  
_**Period Two  
**_Standard Math- Ms McClellan Room 2  
_**Period Three  
**_Italian- Ms Rohne Room 5  
**LUNCH  
**_**Period Four  
**_Gym-Couch Padget  
_**Period Five  
**_Music- Ms Gooch. Music Room 2_

"Ok. Now, Angel no mind puppet, Nudge, no magnet girl, Fang, no invisible boy, Gazzy no smells and **Iggy and Gazzy, NO BOMBS!!!!**" I said to my flock. We split up and went to our respective rooms. My first class was Trigonometry with Mr Corbett. I had Fang and Jacob in my class. We walked in and he made us introduce ourselves. We told the cover story that the Cullen's drilled into us.  
"Our Parents were great friends with the Cullen's. So when our parents went out together just for fun and died, we just lived with the Cullen's"  
Everyone looked sad but our harsh looks says that we didn't want there sympathy. The voice helped with the problems and I helped Fang. The voice would explain it and it was really easy to understand. Then I told Fang and we both understood it.  
**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
**Period Two Time

_**Fang's POV**_

I walked into the gym and people looked at me. Bella said this might happen. Jesse Mason was a great guy. We had quite a bit in common. We both were in a relationships, both really quiet, we both liked heavy rock music and our classes were exactly the same. I had to walk with Iggy to help him. He also could in put in the conversation .We changed our clothes and Couch told us to do warm up laps. That was easy compaired to what we did at the school, but I hung back to talk to Jesse and help Iggs. After two laps, we had to play basketball. I was the shooter. Jesse was on my team. Iggy had to sit out because of his blindness. **((A/N I don't know how to play basketball so just imagine))** Our team won. 36/4. We went to the changing room and I saw ONE flyboy. I made an excuse to Jesse and I punched the straight in the back which made it drop like a well fly.

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** .

Time for Period Three.

_**Iggy's POV**_

I had trig. And no one to help me. But that didn't matter because my first class I had no one. I met a nice boy that helped me. I think he was gay but I politely told him that I had a girlfriend. He was with me in Music. His name was—awe crap, what was his name....now I remember ---It was Mike Patterson. His cousin was the actor Robert Paterson. We were playing guitar but that's Okay because I used to play when we were at home, before Angel got kidnapped the first time.

We were playing _I'm Yours_. We did it on tabs so it was just 7,7,7,7 2,2,2,2 4,4,4,4 0,0,0,0 on sting E and string A together. It sounded the same as the CD we were playing too. Ms Gooch got everyone to play it out loud at she said I was the best

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** .

Lunch time.......good I was getting hungry.

_**Nudge's POV**_

OMG. I didn't remember just how cool school was. I was just plain awesome. I couldn't wait for tomorrow so I could do it all again. So far I learn't about the Vikings, played the keyboard in music and played netball in gym.  
I was goal attack. I found out that I could shoot well. They wanted me for the main team. I am soo happy.

I went into the cafeteria and got only a little bit of food as instructed by the Cullen's. They were giving us more food when we got home. I sat with Max, Fang, Jacob, Seth, Angel and Iggy. Gazzy and Renesmee still weren't here. Seeing the look in my eye Max told me that there class was on detention for playing pranks and not owning up at for once it wasn't Gazzy. Nice.

When they came we were already finished. They ate little and the bell rang **RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** signally fourth period.

_**Gazzy's POV**_

Stupid couch kept us in for something we didn't do. English was a bore. We were reading a series by Chris 'd' Lacey. We were up to the second one but I could keep up. Nessie already finished all the books. Twice. GGGAAAAAAHHHH this was so boring....we spent the whole class reading  
**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** .Last Period

_**Angel's POV**_

I had Music. We were just writing down lyrics to a song we had to preform. I had some lyrics already ready.

_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it_

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now  
Found things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for  
All these years  
The battle was long  
It was the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up, champions tonight  
It was the night things changed

Can you see it now?  
The walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Fell down  
It's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah 

That was about our battles. I would sing it next lesson. I got a guitar and started to play. People stopped writing and listened to me. They clapped when I was done and I blushed.

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Home time.

_**Bella's POV**_

When the flock and some pack and my daughter got home, they ate. Then they did homework and just hung out before they needed to sleep. Edward and I went to hunt. Lets just say a few trees were demolished and we got sidetracked from the hunt

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Hi just me. Hope you enjoyed that. The song is Change by Taylor Swift. Review please!!**

**Love you all ------ Charmed-Vampire XD**


	5. Fight

_**Sorry for Charmed Twilight lovers but that is on a hiatus.**_

_**But in this chapter , we will have Jeb's POV, Angel's POV, Seth's POV, Edward's POV and Renesmee's POV.**_

_**I dont own Maximum Ride and Twilight**_

_**Thanks for staying this for but NO FLAMES. I hate them!!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**Angel's POV**_

I woke up feeling dizzy. I wanted to sleep more but Max told me no. I wondered where Seth was. Was he trying find me?

I really missed him. Even thought I have only knew him for a few weeks, I think I understand this whole imprinting thing 'cause I think I am in love with him.

"Why are we here?!" Max yelled out to whoever was out the door.  
_Ohh,crap. The mutants are up! _He thought. If he came in I was going to rip into him!  
"We demand you let us out cause this place is like so dreary and annoying and it smells weird and I want to see my Iggy again!" Only one guess who that was. Yep, Nudge.  
So we were separated from my brother, Fang and Iggy.  
The man on the other side opened the door and punched Nudge. Max flew into a riot. She flew up to do a round house kick to the chest. I flew up and told him (in his mind), _Let us go and give us the keys/directions to the boys!_ And he did.

We silently creeped to the boy's cell. We unlocked them and Iggy went straight to Nudge to kiss her. Fang just went to Max and held her tight. My heart was really tight. I missed Seth!

Gazzy pulled me aside and just held his little sister. We loved each other.

We just stood there in silence until we heard foot steps behind us to see.......................................Jeb.

"I'm here to help." He whispered.  
_Should we trust him? _Max asked.  
I put us all into a mind conversation.  
_I want to know if we should trust him? _-Max_  
I don't think we should. _-Fang_  
I do. He could help us and I totally want out of here _-Nudge_  
I still can't here anything so I say Yes. We go and let him help us –_ Me.

Gazzy had no in put but he agreed to what I said any way.

We turned to Jeb and nodded our heads in sync. He also nodded and walked away with the sign to follow him.

_**Jeb's POV**_

I loved the mutants like I loved Ari. I mean, Max is my daughter. But she hates me.  
I knew that they wanted the Cullen family and the _Good _erasers. I mean one imprinted on the youngest of the mutants.

We stopped outside a heavy steal door that vampires couldn't get through.  
I had the keys. I unlocked it and the flock saw a starved vampire family. I pointed to my lips to signal quiet and pointed to the window as if to say, _Go hunting before you hurt the flock or the pack._

They understood what I ment and did as I asked. Then, I took the flock to the werewolf cell. I saw Angel's face fall when she saw Seth. I let them out and Seth picked Angel up and looked over her to see for any injuries. Her skirt was ripped. How can you fight in a skirt.

Any way, the Cullen's joined us about 30 minutes later.

Their eyes were lighter. We put up a plan to attack the white coats and vampires.

_**Edward's POV**_

Being put in the cell with no blood for days was horrible. After being let out, Jeb told us to hunt. Good cause I will never admit it but those bird kids started to smell really good.

The deer blood running down my neck was like the closest thing to heaven a vampire could get.

After replenishing our strength, we went back to the flock and the pack.

Jeb made a plan.

So basically, we go in, rip them apart and nudge burns them. The pack will also help in ripping. While the flock will take ITEX. 'Casue they had a massive grudge against ITEX.

We entered the Volturi main chambers and started work.

The flock moved over to ITEX. While Nudge, the pack and us moved to the Volturi.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I hated what they did to my new friends. So I agreed to help out any way I can. I picked and punched and helped Nudge.

"That's for Angel"- punch- "that's for Gazzy" -kick- "that's for Iggy"- Punch- "that's for Fang"-punch- "That's for max"-kick-" And that's for messing with me family!!!" I ripped his arm off while nudge burnt him.

I looked at Aro, ready to attack but I saw Jake in his hands. Arghh. NOOOOOOO Jake. He also had Seth.

_**Seth's POV**_

Seeing them hurt Angel made me want to attack them even more.

The pack transformed into wolves and ripped the arms off. Nudge started lighting things on fire. She was laughing all the was through 'cause she really didn't care.

I smelt vampire after vampire being attacked and burnt but I really didn't care.  
They deserved to die. I don't know how the flock was but I got picked up by Aro and so was Jake. We transformed back to human.

_Help!_ I mind shouted to Edward and Angel.  
They looked at me and went to help me. Carlisle held them back.  
"Aro, why are you doing this?" he asked  
"Simple, the mutants are NOT allowed to live. They are freaks of nature." Aro answered. I growled. How dare he talk about Angel and her family like that!

"The wolves are also freaks. They all should die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then all I felt was burning. It wasn't venom. It was real flames.

The last thought to Angel was _I love you, my angel._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**So how you like.**_

_**Just drop a line.**_

_**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**_

_**You know you want to!!**_


	6. Tears

_**HII. Today I will update. YAY!**_

_**We will have Angel...Max...Aro...Edward...Jacob.**_

WARNING—I cried while writing the first few bits so its OK to cry...i did!

_**I like reviews and yer. Review BUT NO FLAMES**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**ANGEL'S POV **_

Carlisle pulled me away from the fire. I yelled at him to let me be with Seth in life or death. Max held onto me while I cried on the way home. All I cared about was Seth. I only knew him for a short amount of time, but I never wanted to leave him. Nudge held me close with Max and Gazzy. Iggy and Fang gave me sympathetic looks but, I couldn't stand it. I got up and ran to the planes bathrooms. I just cried till I made myself sick. I threw up in the toilet and I heard Max and Carlisle banging the door and call my name.  
"Angel, whats wrong"- Max  
"Angel,honey you need to open the door"- Carlisle.  
I didn't do that, so Carlisle just ripped the door open. Max gave him a look that said _Why didn't you do that in the first place? _Max rushed in and held me 'till I cried myself to sleep. Thinking of Seth  
~~~~~_**Dream**_~~~~~  
**Seth was just lying on the bed with me. HE just stroked my hair and told me of his adventures as a wolf. Pausing only a few times to kiss me on the forehead. Then Aro jumped in a lit him on fire. I screamed  
**~~~~_**End Dream**_~~~~

I woke up to Bella shaking me while Edward looked over her shoulder. The flock were asleep so they(the vampires)were keeping us safe.

Edward put an Ipod in my ears and I drifted off the sleep with the peaceful song playing.

_**Edward's POV**_

I put the song _The Climb_ by _Miley Cyrus _for her. It had beat, yet was still peaceful. She didn't have any more nightmares after that. I sat with my wife and daughter. Bella was holding Nessie. I still can't believe that I ended up with such a perfect family.

I held onto my family and listened to the melody of the song playing in Angel's ears.

…_......But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Nessie really likes that song, hence the reason its on my Ipod. Only when hers dies and she wants mine. She has got her own play list. At least it helped Angel to sleep. I put took the Ipod out and just waited to land.  
When we landed Max woke up her flock and Angel looked somber. Even without reading her mind, I could tell she was missing _him_. I didn't want to think his name in case she was listening in, but I doubt it. Her young face was streaked red from crying so hard.

_**Max's POV**_

I hated to see anyone of my flock be upset or afraid especially my baby, Angel. She truly adored _him_. After she ran to the toilet, I told Esme **((In the second chapter, Angel hooked onto Esme because she was like the TRUE mother figure Angel never had. Hope that clears things up for you!!))** that she needs time. Angel fell asleep listening to a song from Edwards Ipod.

Getting off the plane was horrid. I mean, poor Angel. Her heart was aching. That poor girl. We got to the Cullen house without much difficulties. The only main thing was the fact that everywhere in this small town, brought memories of the two. She cried harder. I felt like a poor mother figure.

At the Cullen house, I put helped Angel to Alice's room the was housing Angel and Nudge. She just layed there, crying. Esme pushed me out the door with a look of sympathy. She was more of a mother than I could ever be. Everyone could here that she was comforting Angel. And for the god-knows-how-many-times she fell asleep.

The other members of the flock and the Cullen's were in the living room. Fang and I were holding each other as if we would fall apart if we didn't.  
"Where are the pack?" Gazzy asked.  
"They are having a La Push ceremony for Seth. They way the wolves do it." Carlisle explained.  
"Why isn't Angel there? She deserves to be there!" He shouted  
"We don't know. Sorry Gaz."  
"We need to do all we can to help Angel. Any ideas?" Rosalie asked  
"Well, Angel doesn't like to be too crowded, so we could give her a little space," Fang said, putting his two cents in.  
Everyone nodded and the flock went to there rooms. Iggy and Gazzy had Emmett's and Rose's room while Fang and I were staying in Carlisle and Esme's room. The vampires had to go hunting anyway.

When Fang and I got settled down, he just held me and said, "do you think Angel will be OK?"  
"Maybe. We can never know until she is ready to tell us." I answered him.  
He nodded his head and we fell asleep.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Having to tell Mrs and Leah Clearwater that there son was dead was one of the hardest thing to do. We were all seated around the council tribe fire. I was the leader of this pack and I could feel a part missing. The wolves (Embry, Quill, Leah and I...My pack) were in wolf form.

"May the spirits of life and death and Tahi Aki bring our young werewolf Seth Clearwater to peace. And may those souls close to him, find peace in there hearts to know that Seth is in peace and is happy running with his ancestors-were he belongs!" Dad said.  
This was common for the pack and when anyone died. I thought that Angel should be here but Leah said that she was the reason why he was dead. I didn't believe that, if anyone it was ITEX's fault.  
After the ceremony and lots of howling/mourning, I walked back to the Cullen's....to Nessie.  
I layed down with her and just held her while I thought of my lost pack member.  
~~~Flashback~~~  
_Seth had first phased and he was really excited.  
__OMG this is awesome  
__I heard this when I phased. I ran to Seth and he looked like he was smiling.  
__DUDE...how did you keep this from me  
__He whined to me.  
__**HAHA. Your funny Seth  
**__He stuck his tongue at me and I just laughed  
_~~~End~Flashback~~~  
And to think that i didn't want him in my pack. God. Just thinking of the fact that he almost stayed with Sam was horrible. How could I do that to him. I felt so bad. I did an Angel. I cried myself to sleep.

_**Aro's POV**_

That retched ITEX. They double crossed me! Why would anyone want to double cross me...Aro Volturi. How dare they. I will kill them all.  
They shot me with this.. I don't know what with but it hurt like hell I can tell you this much.  
But when I woke, the Cullen's and the mutants and the wolves were gone.

I HATE ITEX

_**Seth's POV ((Bet you didn't see that coming!!))**_

The fire I felt soon faded away and I was cold......to cold for my liking. I smelt something antisepticy.  
"Is it ready?" I heard someone ask.  
"Yes it is."  
Then I felt something being injected into me and my body went into major pain!

It was horrible.

It seemed like weeks had passed, but when I opened my eyes I saw people in whitecoats. This must have been ITEX. What did they do to me?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX=**_

_**Thats a good question. Got any ideas what ITEX did to Seth. I got none.**_

_**HELP**_


	7. Testing

**I'mmmmmm back! I had hardly any reviews and I am sad. You guys are getting slack.**

**I had like 3....I want 8 or more for this chapter or I will take a whole lot longer next time  
Hope you like it..**

**Voice in **_This. _

**POV's this chapter are: Angel's.....Seth's.......Carlisle........White coat's....and......Max's**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**ANGEL'S POV**_

I hated my life without Seth. It has been a week and I reminded Bella of her time without Edward. And Edward winced every time she said that. Everyone tried to comfort me but no one could. All I needed was Seth!  
Then pop I had a , umm whats it called...that's right an epiphany.  
_You are hurting Max and your flock. You need to look at the brighter side of life......He is in a better place. It is better he is not in this world.......this world is horrible. White coats..... Flyboys...... Erasers..... Red Eyed Vampires._  
This snapped me out of my depressed mood. I was still hurting but I pushed it aside to make the flock and Jasper (my emotions were making him go crazy) better.

I slowly walked down the stairs, to see everyone just sitting there. Edward and Alice were having a mind conversation which I stayed out of. Max and Fang were holding each other. They were lucky. I hope that nothing happens to them. Esme and Iggy were cooking in the kitchen. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen and Bella was playing with Nessie on the X-box. Gazzy was sitting and watching. With Jacob sitting near.  
That was the only sound other wise it was kinda quiet.  
Max looked towards me and gave me a sad small smile. I tried to smile back but it came out like a grimace. Fang opened his arms and I jumped in. His embrace was like sinking into a teddy bear. Esme walked in with a tray of bowls. She saw me and her face lit up like a candle. She gave a bowl to Gazzy and he quietly thanked her. Fang and Max did the same. She gave me mine and I nodded. Iggy came in with three bowls on his tray. He took one and sat next to me, while Bella passed the other two to Jacob. Just telling you, these bowls are like 10cm's deep and 8cm's round. That was heaps for us..but Jacob still had two.

When everyone was done, they went back to the silence thing and I couldn't stand it!  
"OK, what's up. Why is it so quiet. I cant stand it!" I said in a sudden outburst  
Everyone looked at me.  
"Angel, hunny. We just wanted you to be okay." Bella said  
"Well the only thing that can make me happy is Seth and since none of you can get him I suggest you just keep me distracted.  
They were going to talk but I heard the thought voice I thought I would never hear again.  
_Im coming Angel!  
_Then he burst through the door with.................WINGS. His wings were dark brown like Bella's hair and as white spots, that were as white as mine. They were beautiful.

_**SETH'S POV ((Sorry if he gets his powers too fast but I need to write them down before I forget them!!))**_

I went through a week of horrible tests. They injected me with god knows what, see how long I could stand without food, drink or rest, made me run through mazes. It was horrible. I finally could see why the flock wanted to get out of there.

They let me out for like 5 minutes a day. A nice man named Jeb **((lol)) **told me to spread my wings and fly upwards as soon as I got outside and if you couldn't do that for yourself then do it for Angel. She needs you.

Then I flew. I flew for hours. I followed my heart hoping it would bring me to Angel. I needed her. Throughout the whole ideal the only thing that kept me going was the thought that a 6 yr old could do this than so could I.  
I flew and flew. When I got close to the Cullen house I thought _I'm coming Angel._ And I burst through the door. Angel looked up. She ran into my arms and we cried together. I just held her, hoping to steal her pain away. It was like Seether's song _Broken._

Eventually Max pulled us away and asked where I was. I told her and you know what she said? She said "Welcome to the Flock" and walked off with Fang dragging Angel who was dragging me outside.

"We are going to test your flight, your fight and to see if you gained any powers."  
We drove to La Push cliffs. We stood on the edge and they jumped off, except Max who pushed me off the cliff. Out of reaction, my wings popped out and went up and down. Angel applauded and I did a mock bow. She giggled. How I missed the sound.  
"I missed you too." She said.  
Then something jumped on my back and my fighting "instincts" came out and I attacked the person. Then I felt like didn't want to. Angel must have used mind control on me. She nodded and mouthed _Sorrry_ to me  
_Its OK. _I thought back.  
"So your reflexes are good in both flight and fight. So lets see if you have a power. Angel's telepathy came almost instantly. Most powers are helpful to the flock. Like Angel's mind reading helps us to find danger, and Nudge's magnetism helps get rid of flyboys." Max said.  
"During my flight home, I felt the energy of the earth......like I could use the earth to my advantage." I told Max.

"That could be one of your powers. We wont know for a while now." Fang said.  
"Try to use your powers. OMG that would be sooooooo cool if one of us could control the earth. He could be like bang, bang and then use vines to strangle the erasers or flyboys..It would be soo awesome..i wish I had a power like that" Nudge suggested  
So I concentrated on the earth and I made a vine shoot up and grab Angel by the ankle. Then some force in me made my wave my hand in a motion that moved towards my body with my hand and Angel came forward.  
"Telekinesis." Max whispered.  
"THAT IS SO COOL!!!!!!" Nudge shouted  
I brought Angel closer and kissed her. She giggled against my lips and I let the vine go.

After going back to the house, Max told me she was proud of my achievements and would love to have me in the flock. I accepted. I was a freak that didn't fit in with the pack anymore. Angel read my mind and gave me a look  
_I would rather be with you anyway_ I told her.

We walked to the room Esme made for us, and fell asleep

_**White Coat's POV**_

Subject 11.2W was doing well. Always did as he was told and did his best. That was, until he ecaped. I had to put his information with the other "flocks"

**Experiment 6.1(Maximum Ride)Female  
Approximately 19-20  
Parents-Dr. J. Batchelor and Dr. V. Martinez  
Siblings-Half sister(mother) Ella, Half brother (father) AriERASER  
Leader  
"Powers"- Super-speed, Metal Voice, Controls all air currents**

**-------------------------------------**

**Experiment 7.1(Fang)  
Male  
Parent- L. Scott and C. Perry  
Siblings- None to know of  
Approximately 19-20  
2****nd**** in command  
"Powers"- Invisibility, Physical and Mental Shield, Empathy**

**----------------------------------**

**Experiment 8.1(Iggy)  
Male  
Parent- D. Brandon and C. Brandon  
Siblings- None to know of  
Approximately 19-20  
Blind  
"Powers"- See ****colours**** when touched, See ****colours on white background, cook, lock pick**

**----------------------------------**

**Experiment 9.1(Nudge)  
Female  
Parent- A. Wilson and F Wilson  
Siblings- None to know of  
Approximately 16-17  
"Powers"- Magnetism, Fire Control, Ice Control, Past Sight**

----------------------------------

**Experiment 10.1(The Gasman)  
Male  
Parent- A. Smith and A. Clarkson  
Siblings- Experiment 11.1(Angel)  
Approximately 14-15  
"Powers"- Mimicry, Toxic Gas**

**-----------------------------------**

**Experiment 11.1(Angel)  
Female  
Parent- A. Smith and A. Clarkson  
Siblings- Experiment 10.1 (the Gasman  
Approximately 12-13  
"Powers"-****Telepathy, Mind Control, Breathing underwater, talk to animals, shape shifting**

**-------------------------------**

**Experiment 11.2W(Seth)  
Male  
Parent- H. Clearwater and S. Clearwater  
Siblings- Sister, Leah Clearwater.  
Approximately 15-16  
"Powers"- Healing, Telekinesis, Earth Control ****  
**

_**((A.N.= Sorry if the powers changed..but this is the final list. I will keep refuring back to this this list!))**_

Good. Now the director wont want to kill me as much when I give me my report.

I walk in the room and tell her:  
"You see, miss, I have put the information into the computer and we gave it the same DNA as subject 11. It was responding well to tests and was quite good....BUT he escaped." I whispered the last part.  
"YOU LET IT ESCAPE. How stupid are you. Get out of my sight before I set Omega on you!"  
I ran out the room

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When Seth flew though the door, everyone was slightly confused. Max took him outside to test and the vampires were speechless. When the flock came back in, Max said that he could fight really well and he could fly really well too. Also they found 2 of his powers, telekinesis and earth controlling. Those are helpful to the fight according to Max.  
Leah came to our place when Jake told her that her brother was home. She took one look at Seth and her face looked like she was going to disown him. The poor boy have been through so much. First with "dying", then getting wings and his sister disowning him. Angel looked at Leah and shook her head. Must have been a thought.  
"Hey Leah, i'm sorry. I missed you sis." Seth said.  
"Look, I know you didn't want this but Jacob was thinking it, you cant be part of the pack anymore." she answered.  
We all looked a Jake and he nodded slowly. _Sorry _he mouthed.  
"I figured as much." Seth replied  
"Dont' worry Seth, you may not be part of the pack, but hell you are definitely a honorary flock member!" Max told him.  
"Thank you Max"  
"OK flock. My rules are: Fang-No invisible spy boy, Nudge- No magnet girl, Iggy- No bombs, Angel- No mind puppet, Gazzy-No mimic, no bombs, no farting and Seth- No testing powers in the house. And a rule for the whole flock, if you want to kiss or whatever, just do it when I cant see or hear please, 'casue am still your leader!"

WOW..she had rules. Esme doesn't even have that many for Emmett. Ahh Esme, my darling wife. Oops I am getting growls from Edward and Angel. Oh look at the time, I have to go to work. I quickly exited the house in a flurry

-_-_-_-Time Lapse-_-_-_-

_**Max's POV**_

Seth has been adapting perfectly to our life. He had been back for almost a month. MIA_**((Refur the chapter 6.))**_ had been perfect for Gazzy. She likes to muck around in the mud, like gross things and things that go BOOM. She was perfect for him. But sometimes she has an evil glint in her eye that scares me..The great Maximum Ride. I know..its almost impossible but eh, a girl gets what a girl gets. _  
It's time to leave Max. You have been with the Vampires to long. You are a danger to them.  
__But, what if they don't want us to leave?  
__Wait till they go hunting and sneak out. Max you need to.  
_I eventually agreed, but I didn't like it. The flock (yes I am including Seth as my flock) knew what we were doing and didn't question my motive. They knew to trust me.

It was the day Angel picked for her birthday, the day we left. The 24th July. She was now 14. We left them a note.

_Dear Cullen Family,  
I am so sorry that we had to leave. But the reason is, we have to save the world.  
Watch out on the news for us! We couldn't tell you in person because you wouldn't let us leave.  
Thank you for your help. And thank you for making Angel happy. Gazzy says look after Mia till he can do it himself. We Will Be Back!_

_The one and only, Flock_

_XOXOX_

Then we flew. The voice said that there was a new ITEX branch somewhere in MONTANA. We were going to destroy it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**REVIEW I will only continue if I get 5 reviews or more..**

**While waiting for me to update, read my friends story.**

**One is by _vampyres101_—_across the stars  
_Its were Ty and his big Sis, Danni, have to look for there parents they are kidnapped by hunters.  
Look it up. Its really good**


	8. Impossible!

**In this chapter and maybe the next one, I am using another book series into this crossover. You have to guess. I already gave you too hints. **

**I do not own Twilight, Maximum Ride and the New book that you have to guess**

**POVS are: Edward, Bella, Max, Mystery One, Whitecoat, Mystery Two and Mia**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

_**EDWARDS POV**_

Returning from hunting, we realise that there are less heartbeats. We search the whole house, until Esme reads a note out loud.

_Dear Cullen Family,  
I am so sorry that we had to leave. But the reason is, we have to save the world.  
Watch out on the news for us! We couldn't tell you in person because you wouldn't let us leave.  
Thank you for your help. And thank you for making Angel happy. Gazzy says look after Mia till he can do it himself. We Will Be Back!_

_The one and only, Flock_

_XOXOX_

They left because they had to save the world. I sneak into my families mind  
**Esme-**_They left, I loved them. I blame the voice in Max's head.  
_**Carlisle-**_WHY? Is saving the world more important than a family?  
_**Emmett- **_Man , Igg, Gaz and I haven't played the prank yet..i cant do it alone  
_**Rosalie-**_I miss them and people call me heartless.  
_**Jasper-**_And I just got used to there scents!  
_**Alice**_- I didn't convert Max! And Nudge didn't go shopping with me yet!!!!!! They cant leave  
_**Bella-**_.......(she has her __shield__ up)  
_**Nessie-**_Why did they leave, I liked Nudge and Angel, they were cool friends._

_  
_My whole family wanted to know why they left. But we had to respect there decision. I turned on the TV and turned to the news to see if there was anything about the flock. There wasn't. We went to our rooms to distract ourselves. Rose and Emmett had happy time ((Sex)), Alice and Jasper were talking about shopping, Esme was gardening, Carlisle was at work, Nessie was asleep and I was playing my piano with Bella next to me.

_**MAX'S POV**_

We were flying over MONTANA and we saw lots of forest. The thing that confused the hell lout of us was the fact that there was a school hidden in the forest. We saw caves near the school and we decided to stay there for the night. We stacked fists and fell asleep. Iggy was on watch.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When dawn broke, there were others in the cave. They had RED RINGS AROUND THEIR EYES. They were carrying people that were either knocked out or coming unwillingly.  
"Who are you?" some blonde man asked us.  
"Who wants to know" was my comeback  
"My name is.."  
he didn't have a chance to say anything because other people stormed the cave. They took the prisoners and us too. We were nearly done to the school when the girl holding me cried out.  
"NO DIMITRI!!" She called.  
She put me on my feet and ran over to where the evil blond S.O.B bit this Dimitri fellow. A women with bright red hair who was kinda short grabbed her and said "No Rose, Don't you dare you back there."  
So the chick that was holding me was named Rose. The short red-head (shudders..bad memory of the red-haired-wonder) pulled her back to the school were she passed out.

Some time later(we were just standing in the court yard going _we don't belong here, can we go home now?) _an old women came up and asked us who we were. I told Angel to give the fake named but use our real names as nick names.  
"I'm Maxine but I like to be called Max." I told her  
"Chris but Fang is my nickname"  
"Monique but I like my nickname better..Its Nudge"  
"Jeff, but my nickname is Iggy"  
"Craig, but call me Gazzy"  
"Amy, but everyone calls me Angel"  
"Seth. No nickname. Just Seth."

"Well you don't go to school here and your not STRIGOI'S you are free to leave but you have to keep this place a secret."  
"Umm, can you tell us what strigoi's are because I am so confused?" Nudge asked.  
"Sure, just follow me to my office were I can explain."

_**Mystery One's POV**_

They followed me to my office.  
"Firstly I would like to say that I would like NO interruptions. Secondly, my name is Ellen Kirova. Thirdly, there are things in this world that you cant even begin to imagine.  
There are three things I need to talk about.  
1) Strigoi. Strigoi are bad vampires. They are immortal. They kill the victims for blood. Anyone can turn into a strigoi. Human or otherwise. Either you can have a strigoi bite from you then they give you there blood. Or a Moroi can kill the victim they are drinking from. I will explain more about moroi later. They only way to kill a strigoi is to cut its head off, light it on fire or stake it will a silver stake made from pure life. Now  
2)Moroi. Moroi are good vampires. They are mortal. They only take a small amount of blood, which makes the humans we keep around high. They have endorphins in the bite and people become addicts. They wield the power to control one of the elements. Fire, Earth, Air and Water. But a selected few have an element called spirit. One of our students have spirit. She can heal.  
3) And then there are Dhampires. Dhampires are half human, half moroi. The moroi can handle little sunlight and the strigoi can handle none, dhampires can. They have the best trates from both races. They are fast like the moroi and there senses are overloaded, but they can go out in the sun like humans. They are the prefect body body guards. Which most of them are. A Moroi and a Dhampire makes a perfect half/half. Two moroi makes a moroi.  
So there you have it. Any questions?"

They just sat there. Max got up and thanked me but looked ready to get out of the place

They raced out and ran straight into Mia.

_**Mia's POV**_

I was back at the academy. Fun...not really. There was a strigoi attack. Dimitri got taken. Now I feel bad to teasing Rose. She loves him. She is heartbroken. I was on my way to H.M. Kirova's office when the door opened and someone bumped into me.  
"Watch were your going you..." I looked up and saw Gazzy. Why was Gazzy are the academy?

"Mia, why are you here?" he asked before I had a chance too.  
"Well you see..i'm a moroi" I said.  
I was hoping Kirova explained the concept to them. By the looks on there faces I think so.  
"A moroi. Man, why didn't you tell us. We told out biggest secret."  
He had a point. I feel really bad now. I looked down at my shoes.  
"I'm sorry" I muttered.  
"Its OK. "he said and pulled me in to hug.

I take the flock to my room. They told me that there was an ITEX branch popping up in Montana. I told them that I would help but we needed a little Dhampire/Moroi help. Max and I walked to Lissa's room. I went there 'cause I know Christian is where ever she is. I knocked on the door and heard a _Come In_. We walked in and I introduced them. Max showed off her wings and they agreed. They also agreed to get Rose to help. It would keep her mind off Dimitri. And I bet she needed to kick someones ass.

We walked to the hospital and Max hesitated. But she realised that she needs all the help she can get. So we walked in and told Rose the same thing. She agreed with much enthusiasm. So we went to get the flock to fight.

_**Narrators POV**_

The flock and new friends found the branch easily. It wasn't very well hidden. Christian melted the door with the help of Nudge. They got to the main system.  
"Angel, Gazzy, Mia ,Seth go let out ALL the other experiments. Nudge go wipe all the computer memory. Fang cover her ass and take Lissa in case she can help in someway. Christian, you and Iggy get as many bombs ready to destroy this place when Nudge is done. Rose, your with me, to fight the flyboy and eraser ass when they get here."  
Not more than 1 minute later after Max had finished talking, they attacked. Rose kicked one straight in the chest. She did a round house kick and killed a few more. Rose used the techniques that Dimitri had taught her. She used her height to her advantage. She even used her stake a few times as well.  
Max, she kept kicking and punching her way through. She took a quick look around to asses her flock. They were fine. Though a few of them wanted to fight.  
"Fang, Christian get your asses in this fight" she yelled.  
So they got to the fight and started to kick and kill. Christian burnt the flyboys and fang attacked the erasers.. 20mins of fighting had made the flock+friends victorious.

Nudge was finished and so were Seth, Angel, Gazzy and Mia.  
They ran out and when max gave the signal, Christian and Nudge lite the bombs and there was fire works that were seen for miles around.

_**WHITECOATS POV**_

The flock broke into our Montanan lab and started freeing the experiments. I was ready for the worst. 4 of them took down over 150 flyboys and erasers. Oh dear. They went outside and blew the place up. My Final words are: DONT TRUST THE FLOCK..THEY ARE KILLERS

_**MYSTERY TWO POV**_

OMG..i have finally been in a fight. Me, Valisa Dragomir have finally been in a fight. The flock were bloody awesome!! They were kicking and punching and OMG, blowing up the place was so fun. I want to do it again. That was the best time in my life. But the flock had to go. I told them that if they needed anything that they can call us. Max agreed saying that we were a great help.

Walking back to the academy, Rose told me that she was resigning as my guardian, for now, to look for Dimitri and kill him. It was some unspoken promise they gave to each other. And Mason told Rose that he wasn't dead yet he wasn't alive. I let her go, but with a promise that she HAD to come back to me.

I told Christian of Rose's plan and he agreed that is was selfish but she needed to do this for closure. I love Rose like a sister, I really do, but sometimes I think I shouldn't have made her shadow kissed. Sure it means that she makes the perfect guardian for me, but still she could go crazy like Ms. Karp or Anna. I know that is her fear. And I also know that Dimitri said he will stop that and help her. So he broke a promise. But how can she kill him. She could never beat him in training while he was still a dhampire. Now he is a strigoi, so how can she beat him...I hope she doesn't die

_**BELLA'S POV**_

We always had the TV on the news in case the flock was on. And today there was a lab in the Montanan woods that looked like a bomb had destroyed it. It was an ITEX branch. You could see the logo on the side.  
"Edward my darling, the flock are back in action!"  
"What do you mean, love?"  
"Well there was a place in Montana that looked like a bomb hit it. They showed us the wreckage and I saw part of an ITEX logo."  
"Why, I think you are right my dear. Hey everyone, the flock are back!"  
Everyone rushed down stairs and I showed the the news cast.  
They were all cheering. We were caught up in the happiness that we didn't sense the people at the door, we heard the doorbell ring but that was all. I opened the door and there stood the flock. There faces dirty, there clothes torn, they were a little bloody but they were alive and safe, back in our home. Back with us.  
"We saw your little escapade with the branch." Esme smirked.  
"WE LOVED IT. Tell us what happened!" Emmett boomed.  
"OK, well it went like this.........we were in a cave when bad vampires attacked good vampires. We saw Mia and realised she was a good vampire. She helped us. So did her friends Lissa, Christian and Rose. Rose and Max did the fighting with Fang and Christian. Christian and I melted the door, Angel, Gaz, Seth and Mia let the experiments go. Then I deleted our information and Lissa covered me. Iggy made the bombs that made the place look like fire works on new years. It was beautiful." Nudge told us.  
Then Fang told us about the different type of vampires. That we didn't know.

We were so proud of them. Max said that the voice had no more missions for them and the Uber director gave up. So they could live with us. Everyone was happy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**YAY...nearly done..three or four more chapter..**

**Can anyone guess the other book. Its really obvious. In the beginning and the last chapter there is bits in caps..well that's your clue. Try and guess the book. **

**And if you didn't before, I suggest reading _vampyres101_'s story _Across the Stars_**

**X.-Be-Vampire.x.X is out!!**


	9. WTF?

**Hey dudes.........**

**Me back..  
So did anyone guess the book. It was _Vampire Academy _by _Richelle Mead_**

**So in this chapter we will have: Bella, Emmett, Fang, Seth, Edward, Angel and Max.**

**This chapter mostly has FAX in it**

**So remember to R&R..please... **

**Hope you likey**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX.**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Esme woke the flock up at nine. She got them a good breakfast and set them off for the day. They were going to keep training just in case something comes up. Like the leftover erasers and flyboys attack. They walked outside and got in pairs. Max and Fang, Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and Nessie, Angel and Seth. Nessie was fighting because 1)Gazzy didn't have a partner and 2) she needed to learn how to fight. So they all started. Max and Fang were the best to watch. They were so graceful, yet so fierce. Max always had the upper hand. Maybe its because Fang didn't want to hurt her. But I hear what they do when the little ones are asleep.  
My gaze shifted to Iggy and Nudge. Iggy was using the sound of Nudges breathing to help determine where she was. Nudge went to the air and bombed straight on Iggy's back. He fell to the ground. He rolled over so he was on his back and jumped up and kicked Nudge straight in the chest. It was an amazing sight.  
My gaze shifted again, but to Gazzy and my daughter. You could tell Gazzy was being gentle of the fear of my husband OR Jacob. It was a rational fear. Nessie kicked him and Gazzy blocked. Gazzy punched her(lightly) square in the face and the two he fears growled at him.  
I turned around to look at Angel and Seth. Seth had vines wrapped around Angel. Angel broke free and flew to the air. While in the air, she kicked him in the head. Seth used telekinesis to bring Angel closer. He brought her as close as her can, put his hands on the side of her face, and whispered "Dead". Then he kissed her.  
It was all fine, they were fine until Max let out a small cry and fell down. Fang just hovered over her. The rest of the flock just stopped in mid fight and saw there leader go down. They all rushed over to help her.

"Bring her inside" Carlisle told the flock.

They brought her in and stepped aside but still close enough to stop Carlisle if needed. Carlisle ran his sensitive hands over her stomach where Fang kicked her. He let out a small gasp to what he found. Angel and Edward screamed out "WHAT!"  
We all looked at them to see what was wrong. Carlisle shook his head and told us to wait for Max to wakes up. The flock came up to her and just sat around her. Seth's hands began to glow and soon Max woke up.  
"Healing." Carlisle said in amazement.  
"OK, Max. I need to ask you a very, very personal question. When did you last have sex with Fang and did you use protection and are you on birth control?"  
Max looked confused and as red as I used to go.  
"Well, we last had sex about 2 weeks ago. It was heat of the moment so, no we didn't use protection and for birth control, yes but because of the whole bird thing, I don't think it works."  
"Well Max, as you may have guessed, your going to be a mummy."  
"I...what are...Your kidding........Your not kidding" Max said as her hands traveled down to her stomach.  
Fang just looked shocked.  
"I think the pregnancy will be different because your not completely human. I think you should stay here and ignore the voice. I could deliver the baby if you want?"  
Max just nodded her head. Fang finally came out of shock and wrapped his arms around Max and just held her. I ushered everyone out of the room so they could have some privacy.

_**FANG'S POV**_

I'm going to be a daddy, i'm going to be a daddy.

It was like a martyr going through my mind. I held Max and our unborn child in my arms. Max seemed really scared.  
"Its going to be OK. We have the Cullen's and the flock that are going to help you. Esme has been through child birth and she will help you a lot. Rose always wanted a baby so she will help. Bella had Nessie so she will help, Nudge will try, Angel will help and the guys will help out as much as possible. Maximum Ride, I love you and don't you ever forget that!" I told her  
"Wow Fang, I think that's the longest thing I have ever heard you say. But I love you too. And I could never forget that." she said to me but then to the room around us she asked for everyone to come back in.  
"I'm sure that you head our conversation and I want to know will you help me?" she asked  
"Honey, I will help you through the cravings and morning sickness. I can help." Esme says.  
"Max, I would love to help you." Rose said "Sure I would love to help.....OOO..Nudge and I can go shopping and get formula. We couldn't do that for Nessie. Then get clothes and nappies.... OOhh this will be so fun." Alice told her.  
Nudge looked happy at the mention of shopping and nodded. Angel agreed.  
"OK..at the moment, your scents are quite dull, but during the labor, its going to be painful and a lot of blood. I am immune so I can deliver the baby. Rose, Alice, Esme and Bella will have to leave and I don't think that any of the boys except Fang will want to be there, so I was Nudge and Angel to help out and be midwives. I can get Esme to train you. Do you accept?" Carlisle asked  
Nudge and Angel nodded enthusiastically.  
"You have to understand that I don't want any special treatment until my seventh or eighth month. I am still the invincible flock leader!" My love told us.  
"Max, this will be a different pregnancy/labor because you are different. You will probably be much weaker, want to sleep more, really bad mood swings and really weird cravings but we will accommodate. I want Fang to stay by your side at all times. Got it?" Carlisle told her.  
She nodded and then her eyes shut. She wriggled down and fell asleep.  
"Thank you so much for helping us." I told the Cullen's  
I'm going to be a daddy!!

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

It was time.  
Time for the prank.

We got all the materials. The spray paint, the toilet paper, the Gasman and everyone was hunting or asleep.

Iggy held the paper and Gazzy held the paint. We walked to Eddies precious Volvo. We had pink, purple and red. Iggy took the red pain and sprayed the right side. Gazzy had pink and wrote "I have a playboy Bunny" and drew the bunny on the front and back window. Then on the other side I sprayed purple flowers and heart. Iggy and I swapped colours and he wrote "watch my sex tapes" over the red. While I did more flowers and hearts.

The prank is nearly done. We wrapped the Volvo up in toilet paper so Eddie couldn't see the change until he unwrapped it. I think it looks better anyway.

Two out of three parts are complete. Now all we have to do was get Gazzy on the phone to mimic Fangs voice to get them to get home.  
((**Edward Bold**. _Gazzy/Fang italics _))

**Hello?  
**_Edward, help. Something is wrong with Max  
_HEHEHEHE good thing Max got pregnant. She can help us  
**IS she OK?  
**_I don't know  
_**OK..we will be there in about 5 minutes  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......This is going to be sooo Funny.

We hid in the house so we can see Eddies reaction. He ran up and the look on his face was friggin awesome. He slowly..almost like he didn't want to..took off the paper. He looked shocked. His face was pure horror.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
It was so funny. Iggy, Gazzy and I fell over laughing and Edward looked like he was going to kill us. I ran away and the two boys flew into the air.  
That was so fun

_**SETH 'S POV**_

Finding out Max was pregnant made me think about mine and Angel's future.  
_Would we ever have children?  
Would we get married?  
_These questions run through my mind. I truly loved Angel and when we were older I wanted to have kids. Then the Emmett/Iggy/Gazzy prank was so funny. Even Max saw it.  
"Seth, we will have children. I love you"  
"I love you too my little mind reader."  
We walked down stairs to see Emmett and the other two huddled in the corner being protected by Bella. Edward was outside trying to make his Volvo silver again. Max was laughing and not even bothering to help saying it was there own fault. Nudge fell down the stairs and I rushed over to her and healed her.  
"Thanks." she said  
"Its fine." I told her.  
Max looked tired. Fang was holding her up(even though they were sitting).  
"Come on Max, lets get you to bed." Fang said.  
He helped her up but sent a look to Emmett and he raced up and picked her up gently. She glowered at him. Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out at her and she pinched it.  
"Menee" he said while she still had her fingers on his tongue.

She laughed and Fang followed the two upstairs.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO MY CAR!!!!! MY PREICIOUS VOLVO..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Finding out Max was pregnant was a worry for us all. Alice, Rosalie, Nudge and Angel were so happy. They were already planning to build a place for the flock next door to us. It would have 5 rooms. I couldn't help but stay out of there thoughts. It wasn't funny. The next thing you know, they walk out the door. From Alice's thoughts, they were going to but materials for the house. Esme walked with them. Thinking about the little one from Max, made me think about how lucky I am with my wife and daughter. Iggy and Gazzy were still in trouble but they had to stay downstairs. Bella had cooked them all pasta. She gave two big bowls to Fang for when Max woke up. She was lucky to have Fang, while I am lucky to have Bella and Nessie.

I walked to the lounge and Gazzy and Iggy flinched away. I silently laughed.

Bella and I walked to our room and looked at Nessie and Jacob. They fell asleep together. Yes we heard what they did. It was disturbing. But I knew that Jacob would look after her. Bella took her laptop and went downstairs. I could hear quiet talking. I knew it was wrong, but I listened in anyway.  
"Fang, are you sure we can do this?" Max asked him  
"If we are together and with the flock, and the Cullen's, yes we can do this." Fang replied  
"I believe you. And you aren't going to let me do much for myself any more right?" she asked with a pout.  
"Sorry but no."  
She groaned.  
I felt arms around me and I turned and tilted her head up and kissed her. I knew it was Bella.  
"Lets go hunt, love." I suggested.  
"OK..Emmett is here to look after them."  
We jumped out the window and found some big game. Mountain Loins, bears and panthers. YUM

_**ANGEL'S POV**_

We went to the store. We got a light blue paint for the nursery. We were going to do sponge effect. Light pink with light blue sponge over the top. Max and Fang will have a blue room. It will look so cute. The nursery will be next to it. Nudge and Iggy will have white, so Iggy can see. Seth and I will have red and Gazzy will have green. Esme got the wood and already planned out the layout. It will be perfect!! We will have a library and a veranda and a garage.

When we got back, Max was up. BUT she was still upstairs. Esme walked over the house with Gazzy and Iggy. We will tell the other two later. We will buy the furniture when they built the house. Esme says that she should be done by the time Max in in her third month. THIS WILL BE SO COOL

_**MAX'S POV**_

I was pregnant.

The Cullen's were helping us. Hell..they were building us a house. Even with a nursery that will change as the baby gets older. I wish I knew our life span. Fang was with me at all times of the day. I didn't mind. I mean..I love him.  
The Cullen's are really too kind. We heard some beeping and Fang went to look. It was Jeb. NO. Maybe he knows.  
"Do you know this man?" Esme asked.  
_Tell them yes.._ I told Angel to say.  
She must have nodded because he walked in.  
"Can I speak to Max please?" Jeb asked  
He started to walk up the stairs. He saw me on the bed on shook his head.  
"I will not give you the speech because this is business not father duties. I have seen your life span.....You can never age when you reach 21. Age and human things like age or heart attcks or human sickness do not affect you. Only a bullet through the heart will kill you. Also the remaining ITEX have found out about the baby and want to experiment on you and the baby. Send Fang and the others out to......delete them."  
I shook my head. I wouldn't send my flock into danger without me. Fang looked at me, saying.._Let us go..Let us help you rest easy_. Then I sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
"Thank you. And I think you should have this," he gave me a box, "I have this to your mother when she found out she was pregnant with you."  
I took the box and opened it. There was a bracelet. 7 angels. . It was beautiful **((And on my profile)) **. I was speechless. I tried to form the words _Thank you . _He knew what I was saying so he just nodded.  
"The angels are you and your flock. As you gained new members, I gave your mother more charms and she hoped to give it to you one day."  
I was so chocked up, I couldn't speak. Fang called for Rosalie and Alice to look after me, while they attacked ITEX.  
Esme was already making our house. She was so kind. I was told to stay in bed and Carlisle made me an eating plan. He told me what was good to eat and what wasn't.  
- - - - - - TIME JUMP- - - - - - - 2 WEEKS - - - - - - - -

It's been two weeks since my flock went to destroy ITEX. I was worried. Esme told me not to worry, for they are safe and it could hurt the baby.  
Esme made me some food. And I went to sleep.

I woke up to some cheering and someones arms around me. I looked up and saw a head of black hair. Fang. I reached up and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and made it deeper. We heard a cough behind us and saw Alice with a bowl of food for both of us.  
"Thank you Alice."  
"Well, I have to go help Esme. She has done the kitchen and that area. It looks awesome."  
We nodded.  
"Come on Max." Fang said, helping me up.  
We went for a walk.  
We stopped about 15 minutes away. There was a nice little picnic set up.  
We ate a really nice pie. Iggy and Bella made. It was delicious. Mum sent Bella the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies. They were perfect. He cleared his throat.  
"Max, there was a reason we are so late. Angel helped me set this all up."  
He stood up shakily, and pulled a box out of his pocket.  
"Maximum Ride, I love you.....Will you marry me?"  
I was shocked. I never expected this. The ring was silver with a pink stone. I loved the ring, H E double hocky sticks......I loved Fang **((Ring On Profile))**  
"Yes.." I said.  
He picked me up and hugged me. I was so happy. I kissed him and kissed him hard.

We stayed out there for hours just with each other. It got dark. That's when we went home.  
Everyone wanted to see my ring. I yawned and they made me go upstairs. I fell asleep with a rock on my finger and Fang around me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

**Hey.. Lots of FAX**

**About 2 or 3 chapters left. Then I will focus on Changed Past. Then hopefully I will get some ideas for Charmed Twilight**

**Love you guys!!**


	10. Sequal

**Heyy**

**I have put up the squeal it is called _Fang's Angels. _**

**GO READ and review.. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
